Juste différente
by PrincessDiya
Summary: Ilyana est la fille de 2 très puissantes personnes, elle est aussi très puissante mais elle rejette ce qu'elle est. Enzo est le fils de 2 personnes que nous connaissons tous, il est le premier d'une nouvelle espèce et il s'imprègne de...A votre avis ?
1. Chapter 1

Je courus et d'un coup je tomba. Aro arriva alors.

"Utilise-le"

"N...non..."

"Utilise-le" répéta-t-il.

"Dans t...tes...rêves..."

"Je suis ton père ! Obéis moi !"

"Tu...n'es...p...pas mon...père !"

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, je le suis. Ilyana, fille de 2 êtres immortels-"

"T...tais-toi..."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mère ne peut pas vivre avec toi, moi je suis là au moins"

"T...tu...n'es...qu'un...monstre..."

"Tu es bléssée, tu aurais dus utiliser tes pouvoirs ! Gabriel sera punis !"

"L...laisse...moi...tranquille..."

"Je regrette, mais tu reviens au château avec moi"

Il me pris alors dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus la force de me débattre, Gabriel ne m'avait pas loupé cette fois. Je m'endormis en chemin.

Pdv Aro

Ilyana, mon coeur, mon trésor, ma fille. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais elle ne me laissait aucune chance, pour elle j'avais même arrêté de tuer des humains de moins de 20ans. Mais elle ne voulait faire aucun effort, même quand je lui avais demandé d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison pour se guérir tout à l'heure, elle pensait seulement à fuir, loin de Volterra, loin du château, loin des vampires, loin de moi. Cela ne faisait que 4mois que je l'avais retrouvé. Sa mère pouvait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, son oncle aussi parfois, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle. Je n'ai appris son existence que 4mois auparavant, sa mère m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle et qu'elle en avait marre de la voir souffrir, changeant à chaque fois de maison d'acceuil ou de foyer. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je l'avais aimé dès que je l'avais rencontré, ça avait été automatique. Elle était ma fille. Gabriel entra alors dans la grande salle des trônes. Il s'agenouilla puis se releva.

"Maître"

"Tu as osé lever la main sur ta princesse" soupirais-je agacé qu'on puisse frapper Ilyana.

"Elle m'a insulté ! Elle...Elle vous a insulté ! Elle a dit que vous n'étiez qu'un tueur de mer- !"

"Tais-toi ! Cela ne te permet pas de lever la main sur elle ! Félix punis-le !"

Mon garde l'attrapa par le bras et le traina jusqu'au cachot où il recevrait sa punition. Il se débattait et implorait ma pitié. Sauf que je n'avais aucune pitié quand sa concernait mon unique petite princesse. Tout les Volturis aimaient et respectaient Ilyana car, même si elle ne leur parlait pratiquement jamais et insultait leur régime alimentaire, elle n'hésitait pas à les aider et à les conseiller. Seul Gabriel la détestait, car il était jaloux de l'attention qu'on lui portait, avant qu'elle n'arrive il était le chouchou. Jane et Alec avait même trouvé leur "tua cantante" grâce à elle. Elle m'avait empêcher de tuer deux enfants de 17ans qui étaient meilleurs amis, Damien et Lucie, et Jane et Alec la vénéraient pour ça. Damien et Lucie étaient maintenant vampires, leur pouvoirs se complétaient en quelques sortes, Damien pouvait figer le corp des gens et Lucie leurs pensées. Et Marcus avait même réussit à trouver une autre femme qu'il aimait autant, voir plus, que sa défunte femme Didyme. Elle s'appellait Katerine, elle était une descendante de Démétri et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Caïus arriva alors dans la salle.

"Dans 1mois à lieu l'anniversaire de Jane et Alec, nous avons prévu de renouer nos liens avec les Cullens et leurs chien de garde grâce à cet évènement. Faire la guerre à leur famille ne sert à rien autant en faire nos alliés"

"Oui..." soupirais-je.

Caïus me sourit, il aimait aussi énormément sa nièce, comme Marcus et tout les autres. Même Sulpicia, ma femme, l'aimait au lieu d'être jalouse d'elle. Ilyana ne manifestait aucune rancoeur envers Sulpicia, elle ne l'approchait simplement pas, comme avec les autres. Je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées de ma fille, surement à cause de son côté divin. Le lendemain, je me rendis tôt dans la chambre d'Ilyana pour voir son état. Habituellement, elle guérissait très vite grâce à son pouvoir de guérison. Je me figea en entrant dans sa chambre, elle n'y était plus, sa chambre était sans dessus dessous et l'arc et les flêches que sa mère lui avait offert n'étaient plus là. Elle avait encore fugué.

"Démétri !" hurlais-je.


	2. Chapter 2

Il arriva dans la salle des trônes en une demi seconde.

"Que se passe-t-il maître ?" demanda mon meilleur traqueur.

"Cherche-la !"

Il le fit immédiatement, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, chercher une demi-déesse était très dur. Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant 5min plus tard.

"Sa bague la protège"

La bague d'Ilyana était un cadeau de son oncle, elle était fine en or, et sur le dessus se trouvait un petit soleil en diamant jaune entouré d'un croissant de lune en diamant blanc. Son oncle avait mit les pouvoirs du soleil, de la lumière et du feu dedans. Mais seule Ilyana pouvait l'enlever de son doigt ou bien utiliser ses pouvoirs.

"Ilyana n'utilise jamais ses pouvoirs !"

"Oui, c'est pour ça que la bague s'est activé toute seule en formant une sorte de barrière, surement en sentant la détresse d'Ilyana"

"Je vais la chercher !" m'exclamais-je.

"Sois pas bête !" me lança Marcus "On a besoin de toi pour la fête qui aura bientôt lieu!"

"Je m'en fiche !"

"Tu veux provoquer une guerre ?" me demanda Caïus.

"Je m'en fous, je veux juste ma fille !"

"Tu ne mets pas que ta vie en danger" ajouta Marcus.

Je soupira et m'enferma dans mes appartements. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me renfermais. La seule personne dont je supportais la présence était Sulpicia. Le grand jour arriva, je mis mon costume noir, je n'avais pas envie d'être extravagant cette fois-ci, Sulpicia portait une magnifique robe rouge sang dont le bustier et la fente sur le côté étaient ornés de paillettes. Je tenta de lui sourire, mais je ne réussis qu'à grimacer. Elle me caressa la main et nous partîmes, tout les invités étaient là, je savais, en leur serrant la main, qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi je n'étais pas aussi joyeux et excité que d'habitude. Les Cullens arrivèrent alors.

Carlisle Pdv

Nous arrivâmes tous dans le château des Volturis, nous avions convaincu les modificateurs de venir avec leurs imprégnés, ils nous avaient forcé à emmener aussi Charlie, ils savaient qu'il serrait en danger, ils voulaient faire la guerre aux Volturis. Quel ne fut pas ma urprise en voyant Aro. Il était si triste, si silencieux. Il s'approcha de nous avec Sulpicia.

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour Aro" répondis-je.

"Il y a un humain qui n'est pas indiens" dit Caïus.

Les Quilleutes parurent heureux qu'il le remarque. Aro ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Charlie.

"Laisse-le donc" soupira-t-il "Sa fille sera surement malheureuse s'il devait mourir"

Nous le fixâmes tous choqués. Aro ? S'inquiéter pour les sentiments de quelqu'uns ? Impossible. Ca ne faisait pourtant que 2ans que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Il partit alors s'asseoir sur sontrône et regardait le mur en face de lui.

"Ses pensées sont confuses" souffla Edward "Il souffre beaucoup, il pense beaucoup à une certaine Ilyana qui l'a quitté. Je me demande qui elle est ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Aro n'avait même pas chercher à lire nos pensées. Nou entendîmes alors une certaine agitation dérrière la grande porte.

"Laisse-moi entrer Oscar !" cria une voix féminine.

Les yeux d'Aro s'illuminèrent alors.

"Je suis désolé" répondit un homme, surement Oscar "Mais il y a une fête à l'intérieur en ce moment"

"Putain !" dit la fille "Ok, je repars"

Aro se leva alors furieusement.

"Non, tu ne vas nulle part !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et une magnifique jeune fille apparut aux côtés d'un vampire. Elle avait les cheveux noirs d'Aro en bouclés, des magnifiques yeux argentés-dorés uniques, une peau pâle mais moins que celle d'un vampire, elle paraissait avoir 16ans. Elle avait un arc et des flêches accrochés dans son dos.

"Merde" murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors à courir. Aro à sa suite. Il la ramena 5sec après dans la salle. Tout le monde les fixait.

"Tu m'as fais si peur ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !"

"C'est bon, laisse-moi tranquille"

"Tu es revenus, c'est déjà ça" sourit Aro.

Aro Pdv

"Bah enfait, je suis partis voir tonton pour qu'il me dise où elle était" Elle n'appelait pas non plus sa mère 'maman' "Puis je l'ai trouvé et elle a refusé de me signer mon papier d'émancipation, du coup je n'avais pas le ch-"

"Emancipa- Quoi ?!" s'écria Aro.

C'était la première fois que je m'énervait autant.

"Bah oui, je veux aller vivre à Tokyo, loin de Volterra et de New York"

Volterra, moi. New York, sa mère.

"Et donc comme tu es mon géniteur et tuteur légal, j'ai besoin de ta signature"

Tout le monde se figea au mot 'géniteur'.

"Géniteur ?!" demanda Bella, puis tout le invités se rendirent compte de ce qu'elle était grâce à son coeur et à son odeur "Une hybride !"

"Hey !" s'exclama Ilyana "Ne m'insulte pas !"

"Désolée" dit Bella.

Une lumière aussi aveuglante pour nous que le soleil pour les humains apparut à côté de moi. Puis il apparut, il était grand, bronzé, blond, et avait des yeux dorés.

"Ta mère te cherche" lança-t-il à Ilyana amusé. Puis il se tourna vers moi "Aro, mon vieil ami! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Mal à cause de ma fille"

"Je te comprends ! Ma soeur est dans une colère noire, figures-toi que ma magnifique petite nièce ici présente, est venu demander à sa mère de lui signer un truc pour son émancipation, ma soeur a bien sûr refusé puis s'est mise à l'engueuler, et là une furie est apparut et Ilyana en a profiter pour s'enfuire !"

"Qui est sa mère ?" demanda gentiment Carlisle.

"Art-"

Un énorme bruit me coupa. Elle apparut alors, ses cheveux blonds bouclés allaient dans tout les sens, ses yeux argentés étaient noircis par la colère, sa robe blanche-dorée s'harmonisait à celle de son jumeau.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ilyana ! Je n'ai pas finis de te parler" s'exclama la belle blonde.

"C'est bon ! De toute façon dans 2ans je serais majeure !"

"Ton grand-père nous autorise maintenant à rendre visite à nos enfants une fois par mois, et nous essayons de le convaincre de nous laisser le faire plus souvent. Si un quelconque problème survient, ce sera hors de question !"

"Ca ne me regarde pas" répondit séchement Ilyana.

"Aro" soupira sa mère "Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour notre fille !"

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Jacob, le loup de Renesmée.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent alors vers lui.

"Je suis Artémis, déesse de la Lune entre autre, et mon jumeau Apollon, dieu du soleil entre autres aussi"

Tout les invités étaient bouche-bée.

"Ca veut dire qu'elle est moitié vampire moitié déesse ?!" s'exclama Carlisle avec excitement.

Je sentis Ilyana se tendre. Une énorme raffale de vent frappa le château, heureusementqu'il était solide.

"Je ne suis pas une bête de foire..." souffla-t-elle.

Et d'un coup un cercle de flamme encercla Carlisle.

"Ilyana Charlotte Volturi ! Calme-toi !" cria sa mère.

"Mon nom n'est pas Volturi !" s'énerva-t-elle.

Son pouvoir vampirique s'activa alors, le contrôle des métaux. Chaque couverts, couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères, chaques décorations, épées, sabres, lances, en métal fut autour d'elle, formant un deuxième plafond au dessus de nos têtes.

"Il y a des humains" lui rappela Apollon.

Malheureusement, elle ne l'écouta pas.

"Je suis humaine ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !"

Les loups se transformèrent alors. Celui au pelage noir, Sam, et celui au pelage roux, Jacob, l'attaquèrent. Elle prit son arc à une vitesse vamiprique et toucha les 4 pattes de chacuns des 2loups. Tout le monde se mit en position défensive, mais je savais très bien que si Ilyana devenait sérieuse, elle les achèverait tous sans difficultés. En effet, quand elle s'énervait vraiment, elle contrôlait aussi les élèments, c'était son deuxième pouvoir vampirique. Emmet l'attaqua alors, je suppose qu'il croyait que ses flêches ne le toucheraient pas, il avait tord. Ces flêches étaient magiques, elles ne râtaient jamais leurs cibles et les bléssaient toujours. Il fut donc à terre en moins de 30sec. Le cercle de feu qui menaçait Carlisle e rétréssissait. Un loup au pelage argenté tacheté doré se jeta sur elle et là tout se stoppa, s'anulèrent, les métaux revinrent à leur place, le feu s'éteint, le vent arrêta de frapper le château, et son arc tomba de ses mains.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ma longue absence, et remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et m'ajoutent à leurs favoris (vous vous reconaissez j'espère^^) ! Je publie ce chapitre qui est horriblement petit, je m'en excuse, mais je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! _**

**_Si je prend si longtemps à publier,c'est que j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'écrire une trentaines d'histoires en même temps à cause de mon imagination débordante;) _**

**_Bref bonne lecture^^_**

**_PrincessDiya alias Diya Mond_**

_"Je suis humaine ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !"_

_Les loups se transformèrent alors. Celui au pelage noir, Sam, et celui au pelage roux, Jacob, l'attaquèrent. Elle prit son arc à une vitesse vamiprique et toucha les 4 pattes de chacuns des 2loups. Tout le monde se mit en position défensive, mais je savais très bien que si Ilyana devenait sérieuse, elle les achèverait tous sans difficultés. En effet, quand elle s'énervait vraiment, elle contrôlait aussi les élèments, c'était son deuxième pouvoir vampirique. Emmet l'attaqua alors, je suppose qu'il croyait que ses flêches ne le toucheraient pas, il avait tord. Ces flêches étaient magiques, elles ne râtaient jamais leurs cibles et les bléssaient toujours. Il fut donc à terre en moins de 30sec. Le cercle de feu qui menaçait Carlisle e rétréssissait. Un loup au pelage argenté tacheté doré se jeta sur elle et là tout se stoppa, s'anulèrent, les métaux revinrent à leur place, le feu s'éteint, le vent arrêta de frapper le château, et son arc tomba de ses mains._

Ilyana Pdv

Quand ce magnifique loup s'est jeté sur moi, je m'apprêtais à faire souffrir en lui lançant une maladie, mais j'ai alors croisé ses yeux verts-bleu et là mon monde s'est complétement arrêté, toute ma haine et ma rage ont momentanément disparues. J'étais si bien, plus rien n'existait sauf lui. Aucuns n'obstacles n'étaient insurmontables. Il n'y avait plus de vampires, plus de dieux, plus de loups, plus d'humains, mais seulement lui et moi. J'étais à terre, lui sur moi et je n'arrivais pas à quitter son regard. Mon coeur battait si fort et mes joues étaient en feu. Ma bague devint alors rose, je tourna enfin la tête.

"Ils sont amoureux !" cria mon oncle.

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Aro.

"Sa bague est un concentré de pouvoir, tout le dieux ont accepté de mettre un peu de leurs pouvoirs dedans pour Ilyana. Elle change de couleur et de pouvoir selon les sentiments d'Ilyana. La couleur d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, des plaisirs et de la beauté, est le rouge, celle d'Himéros, dieu du désir, est le mauve, celle d'Antéros, dieu de l'amour réciproque, est rose fuisha et celle d'Eros, ou Cupidon, dieu de l'amour pure, est rose pâle. Le diamant soleil est rose fuisha en ce moment et la lune est rose pâle !"

"Que c'est mignon !" sourit Artémis.

Moi j'étais choquée. Amoureuse ? Moi ? Vraiment ? Le loup se poussa alors et je pus me lever. Il s'approcha alors de moi et frotta sa tête contre mon épaule, je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui caresser la tête. Aro arriva alors et me tira en arrière. Je grogna alors, ce qui était rare chez moi.

"Je t'interdis d'approcher ma fille !"

"Quoi ?!" m'exclamais-je pendant que le loup grognait.

"Elle est aussi ma fille" intervint ma mère "Et je suis pour cette relation. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais il est extrêmement rare que les 2 couleurs soient activés en même temps" Elle pointa son doigt ur ma bague "Bien que chez les humains cela ne se voit pa puisqu'ils ne possèdent pas de bague magique. Généralement c'est soit l'une des 2 personnes qui éprouve un amour pure, soit les 2personnes s'aiment, mais l'amour n'est pas pure du tout ! Alors ma fille ne laissera pas passer cette chance à cause d'un père surprotecteur !"

Aro grogna, puis me lacha. Je me précipita aux côtés du loup.

"Je pense qu'il s'est imprégné" souffla Caïus.

"Oui" soupira mon père.

Je savais déjà ce qu'était l'imprégnation, mon père avait juger utile de me donner des cours sur toute l'histoire du monde surnaturel, j'avais convaincu Caïus d'arrêter de chasser les monstres qui n'étaient pas des monstres vampires et de les laisser vivre tant qu'ils ne dépassaient aucunes limites. L'imprégnation était la découverte de son âme-soeur et de sa femme ou de son homme parfait, autant du côté physique, que du génital, que du mental ou bien même de l'émotionel. Jamais je n'aurais crus que cela m'arriverait.

"Leur lien est si fort !" s'exclama Marcus "Même plus fort qu'un vampire avec sa compagne ou son compagnon ! Leur lien est encore plus solide et profond que le notre ! Il est surement indestructible !"

"Les loups veulent se retransformer" dit Edward Cullen, que mon père m'avait présenté comme étant l'un des prodiges des Cullens "Où peuvent-ils aller ?"

"Là" dit Jane en montrant la porte d'une des bibliothèque du château.

Ils partirent, mon âme-soeur hésita un peu avant de les rejoindre. Ils revinrent tous 2min après. Ils se ressemblaient tous grands, musclés, bruns, mates. Le seul qui sortait du lot était celui qui s'agitait dérrière pour passer devant. Il était un tout petit peu plus grand et un tout petit peu moins musclé, il restait comme même aussi, voir plus, musclé que Démétri. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec des reflets châtains, une peau mate plus claire, des magnifiques yeux bleux-verts... Dès qu'il me vit, il me sourit, mes joues s'enflammèrent automatiquement. Putain de mauvaises réactions que lui seul pouvait provoquer. Il s'approcha alors doucement de moi, comme pour me rassurer, pour ne pas que je fuis. Je voulais simplement le prendre dans mes bras, je ressentis alors un petit courant électrique autour de mon annuaire droit. Je baissa la tête et vit que le diamant en soleil était mauve. Je cacha immédiatement ma main dans ma poche. Il était alors devant moi. Il me tendit sa main. Je la serra. Un autre courant électrique, 1000fois plus puissant, 1000fois plus intense et 1000fois plus agréable que le précédent, parcourut tout mon corp.


End file.
